


home.

by aliveandawell



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27276022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliveandawell/pseuds/aliveandawell
Summary: a modern catradora fluff, set in an au thats basically reality. very piney and dealing with feelings of fear and perceived rejection.. we'll see where else it goes from here!!
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Catra & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora & Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 5





	home.

  
The wind howls and the cold on your cheeks starts to set in. The deep brown bitterness of your coffee stings the tip of your tongue. There is a soft clattering of glass and ceramic as you remove the pastel mug from your lips and set it to the side. Sitting with your hands tenderly holding your face, you look down at the moleskine notebook on the wooden table below you in deep contemplation. "This is my favorite kind of day," a delicate whisper that slips from your mouth. You recall the warmth of the freshly poured over coffee between your hands and return them there. The only thing that exists now is this moment. It's a cozy feeling. 

It's a quiet day here, great for reflection and planning. The coffee is rich and sharp, biting back when I go to take another sip. I try not to pay too much mind to it. Returning to my thoughts and writings, I notice a familiar pair of Black boots. "What a typical sapphic choice," I think, and scoff, continuing to sip my coffee and write. Until I hear it. 

  
"Hey Adora."

"Catra.."

* * *

Lunging from the heat of my rough grey comforter, I try to catch my breath. What was that about? I know--at least I think--I have a crush on Catra but the energy in that dream.. Ugh. Whatever. I should probably get up anyway. What time is it?

My hand wanders until it reaches the smooth surface of my phone. The white light of the screen is unsettling, but not quite as much as seeing 1 new missed message. My stomach drops. There is some hesitation before unlocking the phone and opening the message. A soft wave of melancholy ripples through me. It was just Glimmer reacting to one of Bow's messages in the group chat reminding us of this week's plans. 

The phone clicks as the screen goes black. It was silly to hope it'd be Catra.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time doing something like this so my apologies if it's short & all over the place! pls feel free to leave suggests and encouragements in the comments c:


End file.
